The present disclosure generally relates to varifocal lens structures, more specifically to a liquid lens structure with an adjustable optical power.
Artificial reality systems conventionally utilize a head-mounted display (HMD) to simulate virtual or augmented environments. For example, stereoscopic images can be displayed on an electronic display inside the HMD to simulate the illusion of depth and position sensors can be used to estimate what portion of the virtual environment is being viewed by the user. Such a simulation, however, can cause visual fatigue and nausea resulting from an inability of conventional optical systems of HMDs to correctly render or otherwise compensate for vergence and accommodation conflicts.